


In the Highest Regard

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Teal'c is disturbed. Sequel to Fear.





	In the Highest Regard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I cannot recall the day I first discovered the truth. There was no sudden epiphany for me. My friends, Daniel Jackson and O'Neill, have always been close, and I've always known there was the potential there for more than friendship.

At some point, I became aware that what had once been potential had matured into something more.

Just as I've always known that Janet Frasier held much affection for Major Carter, I've known that O'Neill wants our friend Daniel Jackson in a manner the Tau'ri discourage.

Daniel Jackson, I believe, is unaware of O'Neill's regard.

But I am not.

In my younger days, I might have chosen to interfere, to encourage O'Neill to put aside his fear and confess to his feelings.

But I have changed.

I've since lost my wife and a woman I loved above all others, and I have learned that love brings with it much pain. Although I know I would not hesitate to take such a risk, it is not my place to decide if the risk is acceptable to O'Neill.

My thoughts have filled the comfortable silence between Major Carter and I during the drive to Janet Frasier's home. As we pull into the driveway, Major Carter looks across the seat towards me.

"I'm glad you guys are so willing to help out on your time off," she says.

"You are my friend and I would not abandon you in your time of need, Major Carter."

She smiles and reaches over to pat my arm. "I know. Thanks, Teal'c."

I accept her gratitude with an easy nod, and then we step out of the vehicle and watch as O'Neill and Daniel Jackson pull in behind us.

When they climb out of O'Neill's truck, Daniel Jackson and O'Neill avoid looking towards each other, and I am disturbed. I have the feeling that something has changed between them, but I cannot say for certain.

The easy banter present this morning never reappears as we empty the U-Haul.

I am disturbed.

But I will not interfere.

\--the end--


End file.
